


Watch Me

by MxTicketyBoo



Series: Miles Between Us [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, FE3H Wank Week, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Married Couple, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: “I bought this a week ago,” Yuri says, giving Ashe a hot, coy look that isn’t lessened at all by the screen or the fact that he isn’t here in person. “I nearly wore it while I was visiting, but I thought it might be more fun this way.”“Will you show me?” Ashe asks, leaning toward the screen.Yuri shoots him a flirty little smile. “If you ask nicely.”---Or: Yuri puts on a show. His husband Ashe gets to watch—and call the shots.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Miles Between Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859572
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> The first of seven hornsome (horny + wholesome) interconnected Wank Week fics set in the modern AU I created with [EnlacingLines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines). They're husbands! They're in love! 
> 
> Thank you to Lines for both writing this series with me (I had so much fun!) and for the beta read and generally being amazing. I care you. <3
> 
> Enjoy! :D

At this point in their relationship, Ashe Ubert-Leclerc is used to missing his husband. Even before they got married nearly a year ago, they’d been dating for three. He’d known from the beginning Yuri’s job as a regional director for a company that managed exclusive restaurants throughout the country kept him on the road about half the time, if not more, while Ashe’s position as a kindergarten teacher kept him stuck at home throughout the school year.

They both love what they do—and, more importantly, love each other—so they make it work, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy. Especially times like this, right before the unveiling of a brand-new restaurant, when everything is a last-minute scramble to get things right and stay on schedule.

Yuri had been home for a brief visit over the weekend, but left yesterday afternoon, back to Fhirdiad where he’s assisting with the grand opening of an eatery specializing in Duscurian cuisine. It’s a relatively quick flight from where they live in Gaspard, but Yuri’s only been home a handful of times since the project began. He’s the problem-solver, the first person to be called whenever there’s an issue, and now more than ever, he’s needed on-site and available. 

Ashe understands, he really does, but lately, it’s been driving him crazy. For months, he’s heard his husband’s voice on the phone more often than in person, and some days, the distance _aches_.

The empty space in their bed hit Ashe extra hard last night. He suspects it’s because their one-year wedding anniversary is only a couple weeks away, and a part of him fears Yuri won’t be able to make it back to celebrate. Yuri isn’t as sentimental as Ashe about these things. Not to say he isn’t loving, because he is, and even now, almost four years into their relationship, they can barely keep their hands off each other when they’re together and are always finding ways to connect and be creative while they’re apart. But Ashe is the emotional one in their relationship. He’s always been the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, and usually, he doesn’t mind.

It’s good, what they have. Amazing, really. Ashe would never want to be with anyone else, despite how much time they spend separated, or how often he cooks big meals only to eat them on his own. But sometimes he yearns to have Yuri around more. Ashe can’t wait for summer break, when he’s free to accompany Yuri wherever his business travels take him. They always try to squeeze in time for themselves, little romantic interludes scheduled around Yuri’s professional commitments, and Ashe has seen more of the continent because of Yuri than he had in all his life before they started dating.

Ashe spends the school day in an absent-minded daze, thinking about his husband and the video call they have planned tonight. Yuri mentioned a surprise in his last text—because he knows how emotional Ashe gets in the first day or two after he leaves home again, and Yuri’s a firm believer in distraction techniques. Ashe can’t wait to find out what it is. Yuri’s surprises are always amazing and usually end with both of them naked. A win-win all around.

Ashe stops to pick up a sandwich on the way home, too eager to deal with cooking himself a meal. He’d probably forget about it and set his kitchen on fire with how preoccupied he is at this point.

When he gets home, he eats and then tries to chill out a bit. He takes a shower, has a glass of sparkling white wine, sweet, tart, and bubbly on his tongue.

By the time his laptop starts chiming with an incoming video call, he’s feeling pleasantly mellow. Not drunk, not even close to tipsy, but the wine took some of the edge off, and he feels calmer now than he has all day.

Ashe accepts the call, and Yuri appears on the screen. His makeup is done up to the nines, dramatic and dark, and his lavender hair is down in a shiny fall around his shoulders. He’s wearing the silver satin robe Ashe gifted him last winter—one for him to take on his travels while leaving his favorite royal purple silk robe at home where it belongs. Where Ashe can touch it and bury his face in the soft, smooth material whenever the longing gets too intense. Not that Yuri knows about that little habit.

“Hey,” Ashe greets his husband, smiling. “How are you? You look beautiful. Did you have an important meeting today? Or are you going out later?” Yuri’s appearance is never anything less than impeccable, but the smoky eye and blood-red lipstick aren’t his norm for a regular workday.

“Oh, no,” Yuri replies, the corner of his mouth crooking up. “I’m all yours tonight, dove. This is all for you.” 

Ashe touches his tongue to his lower lip. “For me?” he asks, his voice already a little breathless. How does Yuri do this to him with only a sentence? Ashe isn’t sure, but it’s a power Yuri’s always had over him, from the very first night they met at an art gallery opening thrown by one of their mutual friends, Hapi. It sounds cliche, but their gazes caught across the room, and that was well and truly that, where Ashe was concerned. “Is it part of my surprise?”

Yuri nods and plays with the opening of the robe, the platinum band on his left ring finger glinting in the light as he slides his hand down his chest. The material of the robe falls open a bit more, and Ashe catches a hint of straps and lace underneath. All at once, the moisture leaves his mouth.

“I bought this a week ago,” Yuri says, giving Ashe a hot, coy look that isn’t lessened at all by the screen or the fact that he isn’t here in person. “I nearly wore it while I was visiting, but I thought it might be more fun this way.”

“Will you show me?” Ashe asks, leaning toward the screen.

Yuri shoots him a flirty little smile. “If you ask nicely.”

“Please,” Ashe says, immediately. He’s not above begging Yuri for everything and anything. He likes their ever-shifting dynamic—Yuri’s teasing, and his own response to it. They’re always switching things up, and it works for them. Keeps their sex life interesting and new.

Yuri stands, backs up a few steps, and then unties the sash of the robe. The satin falls to his feet in a whisper of fabric, but Ashe can barely hear it above the rushing in his ears, his heart rate ratcheting up at the sight before him.

Yuri has worn lingerie for him in the past, but this is on another level. A bra with lacy cups, a high-waisted strappy garter belt with an O-ring right under his belly button. A scrap of lace that might pass for panties if Ashe squints hard enough, and black thigh highs Ashe wishes he could take off with his teeth.

“Oh _goddess_ ,” he breathes, entranced. “Turn around. Please.”

Yuri smirks and pivots slowly, a motion as graceful as every other move he makes. The back of the lingerie is made up entirely of thin straps, which hide absolutely nothing but create fascinating patterns against Yuri’s smooth, fair skin. Patterns Ashe wants to trace with his tongue, with gentle bites and lingering kisses. 

A thong leaves Yuri’s cute, pert ass on full display, and as Ashe watches, Yuri leans forward, giving it a little jiggle.

“Fuck,” Ashe says, soft but heartfelt. He doesn’t curse much outside of bed, but if he’s ever seen a sight more worthy of a _fuck_ than this one, he can’t remember it. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Yuri peeks at him over his shoulder. “You like?”

“I _love_.” Ashe is already half-stiff just from the teasing. His cock gets harder when Yuri turns to face him again and he can see the erection straining against the front of Yuri’s panties.

Yuri reaches down and gives himself a squeeze through the lace, and Ashe can’t prevent his choked whine in response. 

“I miss you already,” Yuri says, moving closer again. “I keep thinking about you and what we did the other night, the way you held me down.”

Ashe swallows thickly. He doesn’t get aggressive with Yuri very often, but that night he’d been thinking about how Yuri would be leaving again soon, and he couldn’t help the flare of possessiveness. The need to show Yuri who he belongs to and what he has waiting at home, lest he forget while he’s away. “I… I keep thinking about it, too.”

Yuri hums as he resumes his seat. “I also bought this last week.” He holds up a sparkly purple dildo. It’s impressively thick and ribbed in a way that makes Ashe shift in his seat, wondering how it would feel inside him. “I thought maybe you could watch me break it in. Tell me what you want me to do with it. I’ll do anything you want.”

“Oh.” Ashe inhales shakily, gaze moving from the glittery dildo to Yuri’s face. Yuri’s eyes are heavy-lidded, his red, _red_ mouth curved in a smirk that makes Ashe’s cock pulse. He imagines that mouth wrapped around his shaft and straightens up in his desk chair, his breaths picking up speed. “Suck it,” he orders, and his voice is more tremulous than commanding, but Yuri moans quietly and obeys anyway.

He licks the tip of the toy, traces the ridge with his tongue, the way he does with Ashe, and then dips his head down, taking about half of it in before drawing back and doing it again. On the third sweep down, he pushes it in nearly to the base, and Ashe sees his throat spasm.

Ashe’s cock _throbs_. “Are you thinking of me?” he asks, unable to help it.

Yuri moans again and pulls off the dildo, nice and slow, with an audible _pop_. His lipstick is smudged, glossy dark-red streaks smeared around his mouth. “Of course, dove,” Yuri says, voice deep, roughened by need. “I never think of anyone but you.”

Ashe’s cock flexes behind his zipper. He reaches down to undo the fly of his jeans, nearly sighing in relief as the pressure eases. “I don’t think of anyone but you either. Not since the first time.” The first time they met, the first time they had sex. The distinction doesn’t matter; both of those things happened the same night. Once Yuri approached him, the end result was a given. There was never any question Ashe would wind up in his bed.

“Good.” Yuri drags his tongue from the base of the toy to the tip, where he presses a sloppy kiss. “What next? Where else should I put this?”

Ashe shivers as Yuri trails the head of the dildo down his chin, smearing more lipstick, along the column of his throat to the divot between his collarbones.

“Inside you,” Ashe says, practically panting, cock aching where it’s still trapped by his briefs. “I… Let me see you use it.” His face heats, a flush rolling over his skin like a creeping tide. He struggles sometimes with being bold, even though he knows Yuri welcomes any kind of brazenness from him. Ashe spent a lifetime putting other people first. It’s not easy to break the habit, to demand things for himself, to get out of the mindset that his needs should always come second.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Yuri says breathily. He stands, shimmies out of the panties, baring his cock, and reaches off-screen. He’s holding a bottle of lube when he comes back into the frame. 

Ashe watches eagerly as Yuri drizzles some of the gel over the dildo, then rubs it over the shaft with slick-sounding strokes. He leans back in the chair, drapes a leg over one of the arms, opening himself, and circles two slippery fingers around his hole, dipping briefly inside with just the tips.

“How’s the view, sweetheart?” he asks, head tipped back, eyes half-closed.

“Perfect.” Of course, Ashe would say the same even if Yuri was just sitting there chatting with him, fully dressed, but that doesn’t make it any less true. He shoves his own briefs down, tucking them under his balls, and takes his cock in hand, gaze laser-focused on where Yuri is slowly fucking in and out of his hole. He has the fingers down to the second knuckle now.

Yuri bites his lower lip, making a soft, needy sound, and Ashe wishes desperately that he was the one pulling those lovely noises from his husband, that it was _his_ fingers buried deep, feeling how hot Yuri is inside, touching him where no one else gets to.

“The dildo now,” Ashe orders, because he knows Yuri is more than ready and this part is just for show. Not that he doesn’t appreciate it, but he wants to see Yuri’s rim stretched around that thick glittery shaft.

Yuri laughs, low and sexy. “Impatient, are we?” he asks, but he pulls his fingers free and grabs the dildo from the desktop. He presses the tip to his entrance and nudges it inside, going so slowly it’s as if Ashe can _feel_ it happening to his own dick—the muscles loosening, allowing him inside, tight gripping heat and Yuri arching beneath him.

Ashe lets his cock go long enough to drench his palm with quick licks. He didn’t think to grab any lube before he came into their shared office, but he’ll remember, next time. For now, spit is more than enough to get him off.

Yuri works the toy in under Ashe’s ravenous gaze, venturing a little deeper each time, until finally the flared base meets his ass. 

“How does it feel?” Ashe asks. He rubs his wedding band over the slit of his cock as he waits for an answer, smearing precome, the fingers of his slick right hand wrapped tightly just beneath the head.

“Good,” Yuri says around a moan. “Though not as good as you, sweetheart.”

Ashe trembles and starts stroking his dick with firm pressure, helpless to prevent the instinctive jerk of his hips. “Fuck yourself. Fast. I want to see you come, wishing it was me.”

“Mmm.” Yuri bows his back and starts moving the dildo with one hand while slipping the fingers of the other beneath one of the bra’s lacy cups. He tweaks his nipple, playing with the bud Ashe knows is blushing pink and pretty—like the rest of his husband.

“I do wish it was you,” Yuri says, breathy but loud enough Ashe can hear him clearly. “Always.” He slams the dildo home and groans. 

Ashe picks up his own pace, trying to keep time with Yuri’s movements. “I thought about you all day.” He slides down in the chair, spreading his thighs, getting a bit more comfortable. He’d pause to push his jeans and underwear all the way off, but he’s too impatient to stop even that long. “I miss you so much, Yuri. When you’re gone, I lie in bed and smell your pillows. It’s almost enough—” Ashe breaks off, moaning, as shivery pleasure pools at the base of his cock. A bead of precome wells at the head and slides down his shaft, adding slickness to his strokes. “Mmm. Almost enough that I can imagine you there with me.”

“ _Fuck_.” Yuri cries out and arches as his orgasm strikes, ropes of pearly come spurting across the straps of the garter belt where they cross his lower abdomen. Ashe watches, completely enthralled, as Yuri draws his fingers through the mess and then lifts them to his face to shove them in his mouth.

He looks completely debauched, spread open, one leg hooked over the arm of the chair, the dildo still rammed inside him to the hilt, red lipstick and semen on his chin.

And that’s all it takes. Ashe comes just looking at the beautiful picture his husband makes, fresh from his orgasm, on display for Ashe and Ashe alone.

Ashe sighs, satisfied, and wipes his sticky hand on the leg of his jeans.

On the screen, Yuri carefully withdraws the dildo, hissing softly as he does so. 

“Sensitive?” Ashe asks.

“A little.” Yuri places the toy off to the side and straightens up. “I need another shower.”

Ashe grins at him. “I appreciate you getting dirty for me.”

Yuri’s answering smile is both lazy and sexy at once. “For you, dove, anytime.”

Ashe sets a fingertip to the screen impulsively, as if he could touch that smile. His heart grows heavier as longing floods his chest. “I love you, Yuri.”

“Love you, too.” Yuri scoots the chair closer. “Did you like your surprise?”

“You know I did.” Ashe drops his hand to the keyboard.

Yuri gives an elegant shrug. “A guy likes to hear he did a good job from time to time.”

“You did _amazing_ ,” Ashe hastens to assure him. “The toy, the lingerie. You…” He hesitates, shy now that they’re not in the heat of the moment. “You’ll have to wear it for me again next time you’re here.”

“Anytime you want,” Yuri all but purrs.

Ashe laughs. “Something to look forward to. For now, go enjoy your shower. And call me later, before you go to bed?”

“Of course.” Yuri winks. “You know I can’t sleep until my husband wishes me good night. Talk again soon, dove.”

“Soon,” Ashe promises, and waits for Yuri to disconnect the video call before he goes to clean up himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos very much appreciated! :D Be sure to check out the next fic in the series tomorrow! 
> 
> Come find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo). I love connecting with fellow FE3H fans! <3


End file.
